X-Men: Days Before Our Days
by Kohaku Hirasawa
Summary: Siempre se ha utilizado el Universo 616 como la línea principal de Marvel. Pero, ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si fuese el resultado de una línea temporal muerta?
1. Chapter 1

En el ambiente predominaba el color marrón, como una niebla espesa que difuminase las siluetas de cualquier objeto. Wanda se frotó los ojos, pero no ayudaba; la niebla solo se espesaba más y más. Incluso parecía solidificarse en el aire, formando cristales flotantes que brillaban con los colores del arco iris para luego desaparecer. Sabía que era un sueño, que, posiblemente, la oscuridad del lugar y aquellos efectos ópticos se debiesen a la luz de la habitación contra sus párpados cerrados.

No era la primera vez que la joven tenía un sueño lúcido. De hecho, tampoco podía llamar a aquellas manifestaciones oníricas "sueños lúcidos", pues implicaría suponer que solo eran sueños. Para una mutante cuya habilidad le permitía distorsionar la realidad a su antojo, un simple gesto podía cambiar las leyes físicas de un universo entero. Por lo tanto, dormir, dejar que su subconsciente fluyese, era como entrar en un campo de minas antipersona. Un paso en falso bastaba para hacer que todo volase por los aires.

"Céntrate", se dijo a sí misma. "Vamos, Wanda, no es la primera vez, ni será la última. Además, para algo estás aquí, ¿no? Para aprender a utilizar tus poderes".

Las palabras de ánimo la fortalecieron, tal como había predicho el Profesor Wyngarde. "Los psíquicos nos tenemos solo a nosotros mismos, Wanda. Es una realidad triste, pero realidad al fin y al cabo". Y por eso eran tan importantes sus clases de psicología. De no haber aprendido a conocerse, a conocer sus límites (o la falta de ellos, en todo caso), y fortalecer su "yo" psíquico, habría crecido como una bomba de relojería. Cualquier tipo de perturbación mental, desde una pequeña idea plantada en su subconsciente que pudiese germinar en algo mayor, como un sentimiento de culpa o una inseguridad, hasta un razonamiento mal despejado, eran peligrosas.

Para evitar cualquier incidente estaban los métodos que Wyngarde les enseñaba; crear una barrera con ideas triviales para ocultar otras de mayor importancia, generar un palacio mental o, la especialidad de Wanda, crear "amigos imaginarios", como lo llamaban los expertos en la psique. "Todos hablamos con nosotros mismos de vez en cuando, a veces, incluso, en voz alta", se había convencido la muchacha. "Ese será mi fuerte, mi técnica personal: una Wanda ejemplar que me guíe, que me explique cómo ser mejor". La idea le había gustado al Profesor y había tenido buen resultado.

Con ese pequeño empujón de autoestima, la mutante prosiguió a inspeccionar su sueño. "Bien, pongamos en práctica lo que hemos estudiado. ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Wanda? Ya has analizado lo que ves, pero dónde estás", se preguntó a sí misma. "No siento calor, ni frío. Tampoco hay brisa". Se miró las manos intentado ver si llevaba algo consigo. "Guantes, llevo el traje rojo de mis sueños". Siempre que realizaba algún tipo de proyección, cuando entraba en estado de sueño, se veía igual, con un extraño atuendo rojo escarlata, compuesto de corsé, botas, guantes y una larga capa. La primera vez que se había visto así, años atrás, se había sorprendido, le había parecido incluso una vestimenta misteriosa. Sin embargo, tras años compartiendo el peregrinaje onírico, había llegado a cogerle cariño. Se sentida segura vistiendo así, nada malo podía sucederle, aunque sabía que de haber usado aquello en el mundo real más de uno se habría dado la vuelta para mirarla dos veces.

"Bien hecho, ahora, ¿qué sientes debajo de tus pies?" pensó. "Algo sólido, pero suave. Como granito. No, como mármol". Le niebla parda se diluyó a su alrededor, dejando paso a un vasto suelo de mármol blanco y negro. Las baldosas eran tan brillantes que la figura de la chica se reflejaba con total claridad. Las mismas se agrupaban de a cuatro, formando cuadrados aún mayores, de un mismo color: parecía un enorme tablero de ajedrez. "No lo parece, lo es", se dijo. La espesura marrón comenzó a arremolinarse a unos cuantos metros por debajo y por encima del suelo. El tablero flotaba en la nada y, aunque estaba estático, no evitaba que Wanda sintiese vértigo. "Es un sueño, nada más".

Como si su subconsciente le quisiera responder, del otro lado del cuadrado que formaba el piso, enfrentada a ella, había aparecido una figura. Era otra joven, vestida de negro. Wanda habría jurado que jamás la había visto pero, como le había enseñado el Profesor Wyngarde, "todos los rostros que aparecen en nuestros sueños son rostros de personas que hemos visto a lo largo de nuestras vidas".

"Pues, profesor, yo jamás conocí a ninguna pelirroja".


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Una tenue luz alumbraba el felpudo, de una forma desconocida para Erik. Uno se acostumbra a reconocer hasta los mínimos detalles del hogar. El lugar exacto de cada interruptor de cada habitación, la disposición de los muebles, cómo abrir las puertas que crujen para que no lo hagan. Cuando algo cambia, aunque sea de manera leve, cuando algo falta en un cajón o un zapato no está colocado como lo habíamos dejado, irremediablemente nos entra una sensación de extrañeza. Como levantarte a oscuras por la noche y tropezar con algo que no sabías que estaba en tu camino; que no debería estarlo.

Aquella luz salía hacia la entrada desde un ángulo poco familiar. Erik sabía que por la intensidad y el color amarillo cálido sólo podía ser la lámpara de mesa que estaba en el salón. Se la había regalado a Magda en su primer viaje juntos a París. Había visto la manera en que le brillaban los ojos, como la había cogido con sumo cuidado para luego preguntarle el precio a la tendera. Podían permitírselo, casi de sobra. A Erik lo acababan de contratar para dar clases en la Universidad y Magda seguía con su proyecto de investigación financiado por las Naciones Unidas. Además, estaba lo de los padres de Xavier… "No, eso no es mío. Es capital sucio, manchado de sangre", se había dicho mil veces cada vez que le entraba la tentación.

Magda nunca estaba dispuesta a gastar más dinero del necesario. Mucho menos si se trataba de comprar "caprichos", como los llamaba, para sí misma. Había tenido que distraerla con los cuadros que colgaban en la tienda para poder comprar la lámpara sin problemas. Él sabía por qué su mujer actuaba de esa forma, la comprendía.

Ambos habían vivido el terror de los campos nazis durante la juventud. Se habían conocido en Auschwitz, el lugar menos apropiado para encontrar algo de humanidad, mucho menos aún el amor. A ella la habían perseguido por gitana y a él por judío y, sin embargo, fue eso lo que los motivó a seguir con vida. Cada segundo que permanecían allí era un paso más hacia la cámara de gas, pero cada segundo juntos era como una dosis de esperanza. De alguna forma sabían que iban a salir de allí y a envejecer el uno en compañía del otro.

Pero eso no era lo único que te hacía la guerra, la pérdida y el sufrimiento no se restringía a los campos de exterminio. El hambre que había causado la crisis del 29, los despidos en masa, la gente enfurecida, deseosa de violencia, de encontrar a alguien a quien echarle la culpa por la subida de los precios y la pobreza creciente en Europa. Eso también era la guerra. Su mujer se había criado en una familia pobre, a los que les faltaba el pan casi a diario. Ya de niña había tenido que dejar el colegio para limpiar casas. Aquella niña brillante, de quienes los profesores esperaban un futuro brillante, había tenido que cambiar los libros por las fregonas y las aulas por los salones de ricos alemanes nazis.

La puerta siempre estaba cerrada, era otra de las manías de su mujer. La seguridad nunca era suficiente cuando habías tenido que lidiar con el Tercer _Reich_. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, en aquella noche, no podía significar nada bueno.

Erik Lehnsherr sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Los músculos de la laringe se le apretaban cortándole la respiración. Pero no podía detenerse, las manecillas de metal de su reloj suizo seguían girando, casi podía sentir su sabor, como al hierro de la sangre. Y cuanto más tardara en enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba dentro peor sería. "Wanda, Pietro".

Entró a la casa, directamente al salón. Como había predicho, la lámpara estaba en el suelo, con la pantalla de cristales verdes desperdigada por el suelo. Libros con hojas arrancadas, macetas con tierra esparcida, y los sofás rasgados y con el relleno salido. Alguien había irrumpido en su hogar y lo había dejado todo patas arriba.

El corazón se le había acelerado hasta hacerle doler el pecho y tenía que gemir con cada bocanada de aire que consumía, pues los pulmones no parecían querer contener mucho. Podía escuchar la sangre correrle hacia la cabeza, por las sienes. Incluso la vista se le estaba empezando a nublar por la adrenalina. No fue hasta que pasó cerca de su estudio, de camino hacia las escaleras, cuando oyó la música que provenía de este. "_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien…_"

Un escalofrío le subió por la columna vertebral hasta la punta de los dedos sudorosos. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y las pernas se le aflojaron. Logró cogerse de la baranda de la escalera antes de caer de rodillas. Reconocía a la perfección aquella canción. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Era la favorita de su amigo Charles Xavier.

Un único recuerdo le bastó para sentir la bilis en la lengua.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban ante la espectacular vista de París que la torre Eiffel les ofrecía. Erik acababa de llegar a la ciudad del amor, hacía ya un año que no veía a su mejor amigo y este le había prometido que cuando se reencontrasen le mostraría maravillas que lo dejarían perplejo.

Casi había olvidado los ojos de Charles, del azul más intenso que jamás hubiese visto. Cada vez que lo miraba parecía ver más allá de la carne y los huesos, miraba sus pensamientos, podía ver su alma a través de los ojos. Erik siempre había sido más alto y más atractivo, aunque mucho más delgado, pero Charles Xavier tenía esa mirada, tenía esa actitud de confianza, que arrastraba a la gente. Nunca había llegado a saber qué porcentaje de la influencia que su amigo ejercía sobre las personas era por sus poderes telepáticos y qué porcentaje meramente por su talante.

Pero lejos de eso, esta vez se había topado con un Xavier completamente extraño. Vestía de forma extravagante, y se había rapado la cabeza. Su mirada ya no mostraba ese misterio, esa provocación seductora se había borrado para dejar paso a una expresión mucho más dura. Xavier había mirado a su amigo con recelo desde que se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto, y mantenía cierta distancia en su postura, cierta superioridad. "Tus padres están preocupados, Charles. Te marchaste sin decir adiós, sin dejar una nota". "¿Así que por eso has venido, Erik? No has venido por mí, ¿verdad? Has venido porque ellos te lo pidieron. El bueno de Erik, el Judío. Sigues siendo un perro amaestrado, amigo. El cachorrito de los Nazis, el perrito faldero del Gobierno Británico y ahora el sabueso de mis padres", le contestó el otro. "No, he venido porque hace más de un año que no sé nada de ti. Y los rumores…", lo cortó Erik. "Los _rumores_. ¿Qué rumores, Erik? ¿Los rumores de que asesiné gente en casa? ¿O los de que maté gente por toda Europa?"

—Dicen que estás reclutando gente. Gente como la nuestra.

—Mutantes, Erik. —respondió Charles tranquilamente.

—Y que no estáis planeando nada bueno…

—Vaya, parece que saben más de lo que esperaba. Tendré que hacer rodar alguna que otra cabeza para que mis pajaritos no vuelvan a cantar más de la cuenta. —esbozó una risa forzada, cargada de ironía.

—Charles, te ruego que pares. Detén esta locura. Vuelve a casa, conmigo. Todo volverá a ser como antes, lo prometo. —Erik ya no sabía qué hacer. Era consciente de que su amigo era imparable y no quería aventurarse a imaginar las cosas que tenía planeadas, ni las cosas que habría hecho.

—¿Como antes, amigo? ¿Como cuándo? Quizá quieras decir como cuando padre decidió que yo no valía lo suficiente como para ser su heredero. Como cuando me echó de casa por "vago y _hippie_" y madre no hizo nada por detenerlo. Como cuando el consejo de la Universidad decidió que no podían tener entre los suyos al hijo repudiado de un lord poderoso. O como cuando mi mejor amigo, lo único que me quedaba, me cambió por una fulana gitana.

—Charles, ya basta.

—No, Erik; acabo de empezar. Tengo grandes planes para Europa. —Xavier se giró y abrió los brazos, abarcando toda la vista de la ciudad—. Planes que ningún otro dictador de pacotilla pudo lograr. Voy a hacer que me amen, Erik. Y que solo una cosa supere el amor que me profesen: el terror. Me amaran pero también me temerán, más que a nada en sus vulgares y patéticas vidas. Nosotros, el _homo superior_, somos la raza del futuro, amigo. Los reyes de la jungla.

—¿Te estás escuchando, Charles? Lo que estás diciendo no es…, pondrás miles de vidas en juego. Sabes bien lo que yo he vivido. ¿Serías capaz de hacer sufrir a otra gente lo mismo que sufrió tu mejor amigo? Por favor, medita lo que estás diciendo. Arrepiéntete, aún estás a tiempo de cambiar, Charles.

—Arrepentirme. No, no me arrepiento de nada. Todo lo que pasó en Inglaterra, con padre… y contigo. Es decir lo malo, pero también lo bueno, me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy. No me arrepiento, señor Lehnsherr, ni de lo bueno ni de lo malo… "_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien…_"

Fue en ese momento que lo supo. Su amigo estaba loco y era peligroso, pero, sobre todo, él tenía que detenerlo.

Subió las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso. El crujido de los escalones se ahogaba bajo el estruendo de la canción. Cuando llegó al rellano vio el cuerpo de la niñera en el suelo del pasillo. Estaba inconsciente, con la cabeza contra la pared y el cuello torcido, al igual que sus piernas. Estaba viva, Erik sentía el hierro de la sangre moverse lentamente bajo la piel.

Escuchó unas risas en el dormitorio de los niños y, después, unos pasos apresurados contra el parqué. Se acercó más intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se recostó junto al marco de la puerta, sigilosamente, y se asomó. Sobre la cuna de los bebés mellizos había una figura femenina inclinada. Se asemejaba a la de su mujer, pero la oscuridad ocultaba ciertos rasgos, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana destacaba otros. No podría haber sabido con certeza si el vestido que llevaba era el de flores amarillas que tenía puesto la última vez que la vieran, antes de desaparecer seis meses atrás. Estaba completamente cubierto de mugre reseca y rasguños. Tenía el cabello el doble de largo y enmarañado, y le faltaban los zapatos.

Cuando pronunció la primera palabra Erik supo que era ella. "Es hora de dormir, mis pequeños. Mamá os ama. El sueño eterno pronto llegará y nos reuniremos en un lugar mucho mejor". El padre de las criaturas volvió a sentir nauseas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ni lo que pensaba que estaba a punto de suceder.

Entonces la mujer descubrió una de las manos que le ocultaba el cuerpo. En ella llevaba un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y se dirigía con el hacia la cara de la pequeña Wanda.

"Magda, ¿qué haces?", chilló Erik. Elevó una mano y atrajo el cuchillo hacia sí con sus poderes. Ningún metal era peligroso bajo los efectos del poder magnético de Erik Lehnsherr, al menos que él decidiese que sí lo fuera. "¿Cariño, dónde has estado? Estábamos tan preocupados por ti", habló él. No se atrevía a acercarse más, Magda estaba demasiado cerca de los niños y temía que de hacer algo ella fuese más rápida.

—Erik, mi amor. Te he extrañado tanto. He anhelado tanto volver junto a ti, volver al hogar —la mujer no se había movido un ápice. Hablaba, pero seguía manteniendo la mirada en los niños. Estos estaban despiertos, en silencio, sin tener conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando.

Magda se giró lentamente. Durante un breve momento, segundos, la luna le alumbró la cara. Entonces, la habitación pareció girar y el estrés estuvo a punto de hacer que Erik se desmayase.

El rostro de la mujer estaba lleno de heridas abiertas y bastante profundas. Tanía las mejillas hinchadas por la infección y los cortes supuraban pus y sangre. Los ojos estaban blancos, ciegos, y tenía los labios resecos y con costras.

—Oh, Erik, te he extrañado tanto.

Despertó de un salto. No estaba de pie, sino sentado en la butaca de un avión privado. Volvía a Europa, al igual que volvían sus pesadillas. Lo peor de esos sueños era que no eran invenciones de una mente convaleciente, eran recuerdos. Quizá fuesen una señal, quizá volviese a ver a Charles Xavier en el viejo continente, después de todo. De hecho, puestos a suponer, quizá fuese Xavier que, habiendo sentido su presencia otra vez, le estuviese recordando telepáticamente el pasado que compartían. Y, quizá, volviese a ver a Magda. "No, a ella no. A mi mujer la enterré".


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedico este fic a Mila, la extraña que me puso una review tan ASDFASDFASDF (es mi forma de decir que no hay palabras para explicar lo feliz que me hace). Me ha motivado muchísimo, así que seguiré a tope de powah con el fic. GRACIAS!**

En el cristal ondulado de la puerta del despacho ponía Robert L. Frank, con letras cuidadosamente pintadas. De haber recibido un "crédito" cada vez que veía como borraban con una hoja de metal y volvían a escribir en la mayoría de las puertas adyacentes otros nombres encima, a esas alturas ya sería un hombre millonario. "Y de qué me habría valido", pensó Robert.

En una ciudad en la que la moneda de cambio más fuerte era el trabajo científico no habría servido de mucho. Los "créditos", como llamaban a la moneda del lugar, era el modo que tenían para realizar intercambios comerciales a pequeña escala, aunque de un modo bastante superficial, en su opinión. Si querías comprar una entrada para las salas de bioscopo, unas bebidas carbonatadas a tus hijos o polvos de rubor a tu mujer, solo podías conseguirlos de aquella manera. Para todo lo demás, desde el alquiler hasta los cigarrillos, uno dependía del Capital Común que Hacienda otorgaba a cada ciudadano. No había cabida para la especulación. El señor Frank no dudaba de los beneficios del sistema. Hacía de la economía local un poder fuerte, casi indestructible. Todo lo que los habitantes de la Ciudadela consumían era producido por ellos mismos, y la calidad de dichos productos era comparable a los mejores análogos de, por ejemplo, potencias como los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, también tenía su contra; encontrar un producto extranjero se hacía casi tan imposible como su adquisición, pues los pocos productos que llegaban desde fuera no solo tenían precios exorbitados sino que muchos entraban ilegalmente.

"En la 'Ciudadela de la Ciencia' no hay sitio para la competencia, al igual que para el crimen. Por eso ambos deben ser perseguidos y castigados". Aquellas palabras del Presidente Wyndham, junto a muchas otras, demasiadas, se habían grabado a fuego en el recuerdo de Robert. Aún seguía sin ser capaz de asimilar, a pesar de los años ya transcurridos, que una vez aquel poderoso hombre había sido su compañero de laboratorio, su fiel amigo. "Ahora es el patriarca de esta megalópolis. Ni siquiera se deja llamar Herbert. Ahora es el Señor Alto Evolucionador". Los tiempos en que trabajaban juntos en pos del "desarrollo tecnológico y del bien para la humanidad" eran agua pasada. A pesar de todo, sobre el escritorio del despacho permanecía el retrato nigroalbo en el que aparecían abrazados y sonrientes, junto a sus otros dos grandes amigos, Jonathan Drew y Horace Grayson.

Robert L. Frank estaba una vez más perdiéndose entre sus pensamientos. Posiblemente se debiese a la edad, a que había llegado a un punto en que no podía seguir aguantando la presión del trabajo, de la vida en aquel lugar, a que se estaba volviendo un poquito más gruñón. Pero cada día le costaba más y más concentrarse. A veces se evadía de manera que, cuando volvía a dirigir la vista hacia su reloj de cuerda, habían pasado horas. Lo peor de la situación, de su inevitable desvarío, era que siempre acababa pensando en el pasado y en cómo podrían ser las cosas de haber tomado otras decisiones. Quizá no estuviese encerrado en aquella madriguera de topos. Quizá viviese en una casa en alguna planicie alejada de toda montaña. En una pequeña cabaña de madera, sin preocupaciones, junto a Madeline, y junto a los pequeños Wanda y Pietro.

Fuera como fuese, ya era tarde. Los pequeños eran ya dos hermosos jóvenes que, además de vivir al otro lado del océano, tenían padre. "Un padre que los abandonó, sí. Pero que volvió a por ellos. Un padre que vivió la pérdida de su mujer, al igual que yo". Robert sabía que por muy grande que fuese su parecido con Erik jamás podría comparársele. Erik Lehnsherr no se había dejado llevar por el dolor, no se restregaba en el lamento ni en la autocompasión. Lehnsherr era un hombre de acción y, a pesar de la envidia insana que le tenía, agradecía no solo tenerlo en el bando correcto, sino contar con él como amigo. "Hay demasiado mal en este mundo, pero saber que un hombre como Erik se dedica a hacer el bien me tranquiliza. Sobre todo saber que mis niños están a buen cuidado".

Se sobresaltó al recordar que el hombre en cuestión llegaría esa mañana. Miró su muñeca izquierda y no solo comprobó que volvía a amanecer despierto en la oficina, sino que también llegaría tarde al metr-o-puerto si no se apresuraba. "'Amanecer', la expresión menos favorita de los habitantes de la Ciudadela", quienes por mucho que las manecillas marcaran el día, la única luz que veían era la artificial de las lámparas y la de las máquinas de rayos-v. Aunque pensando positivamente, por lo menos, ese nuevo día le traería noticias del mundo exterior. Y de sus hijos.

El señor Frank salió con paso apresurado por la puerta. Cerró con un golpe haciendo que la madera crujiese y el cristal sonase suelto en el marco, más que de costumbre. Su falta de cuidado no era únicamente la falta de cuidado de un hombre agotado. La fatiga se le notaba en la barba de tres días, en las ojeras violáceas y los ojos amarillentos. El descuido con el que trataba cada uno de los objetos cotidianos reflejaba desdén, apatía e ira. Robert se había convertido en un hombre continuamente enfadado.

Anduvo con paso ágil por el pasillo de parqué. Eran más de cien metros de corredor, a un lado de este una pared gris gastado, con manchas de humedad por doquier, y a otro las puertas gemelas de los cubículos, que solo se diferenciaban por los nombres escritos en letra minúscula sobre el cristal. Cada metro que recorría lo alcanzaba su sombra, alargándose y encogiéndose, para volver a alargarse otra vez, bajo la triste luz de bajo voltaje.

Una vez abajo, atravesó el vestíbulo, en uno de los tantísimos edificios de oficinas y laboratorios que saturaban la Ciudadela. Como todos, era una sala de proporciones exageradas, tanto en altura como ancho. El viejo portero lo saludó y Robert le contestó con un gruñido, con el ceño fruncido y sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Cruzó la puerta giratoria de la entrada principal, finalmente, y abandonó el lugar.

El olor a humo de fábrica y moho impregnaba la brisa matinal, como de costumbre. A Robert le sonaron las tripas, lo que le recordó que llevaba más de ocho horas sin dar bocado. Quizá encontrase alguna máquina expendedora de camino que le brindase aunque fuese una bebida isotónica. Miró hacia arriba, hacia el oscuro vacío de la bóveda rocosa y suspiró. El instinto de mirar hacia el cielo jamás lo había abandonado, incluso tras acostumbrarse a vivir allí, exactamente al igual que la sensación de paranoia que le producía la oscuridad. Estaba en todas partes, en cada callejón, en cada rincón, como una niebla que iba reconquistando el terreno que por derecho le había pertenecido. Pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar de vivir en una ciudad construida bajo una montaña. "Si me diesen un crédito por cada metro cúbico de oscuridad…".

Con un fuerte silbido llamó a un taxi que vagaba lentamente por la calle en busca de clientes. Una vez dentro del Checker le pidió entre dientes al conductor que lo llevase a la estación principal del metr-o-puerto. Cuando el hombre, extrañado por tal petición, intentó entablar conversación Robert lo cortó en seco. "Cuanto más silencioso sea el trayecto mayor será la propina. Depende de usted" –dijo con frialdad.

Recorrieron los imponentes rascacielos con moderada velocidad. Menor era la distancia que los separaba del centro, mayor el tamaño de estos. Eran los "pequeños gigantes" de Horace Grayson, como los había llamado cariñosamente. Cuando el, por aquel entonces, joven Horace había diseñado la ciudad se había decantado por un estilo robusto, poderoso y opulento. El Art Deco había moldeado la roca inerte y le había dado vida, y así lo aprobó por consenso la comunidad científica que habitaría la colonia.

Horace Grayson había sido uno de los primeros en morir, poco antes de que la colonia pasara a llamarse Ciudadela, en el momento en que los altercados civiles comenzaron. En un lugar donde no existía la ley, incluso gente tan inofensiva como un montón de científicos acababan por sucumbir a la tentación. Pocos años después de haberse constituido completamente, la comunidad de Wundagore comenzaba a mostrar señales de degeneración. Los gremios científicos, que se habían separado por áreas comunes, como la biología o la ingeniería mecánica, comenzaban a competir entre ellos. La competencia desleal llevó a los boicots y ello a las represalias violentas. De habérselo preguntado cualquier persona antes de que hubiese sucedido, Robert hubiera contestado sin dudar que era una locura, imposible que sucediese algo semejante. Quién iba a pensar que un par de chalados con nada más que batas y fórmulas matemáticas iban a resultar tan belicosos.

Los gremios más fuertes llegaron a conseguir grandes cotas de poder, haciendo que otros más pequeños desapareciesen o abandonasen la colonia. Cuando ya no quedó nada por lo que competir decidieron que lo mejor sería extenderse por el valle del Wundagore. El barón filántropo Gregor Russoff, quien había cedido parte de su patrimonio libremente para la creación de la colonia, había tenido suficiente. Pacientemente, se había mantenido al margen de los enfrentamientos, pero no iba a dejar que el caos se colase entre su población.

Envió un grupo paramilitar a controlar la situación y, en una noche y un día, los hombres bien armados y entrenados de Russoff redujeron las revueltas lo más pacíficamente que había sido posible. A pesar de ello, las bajas habían sido inevitables.

Pasó una semana, en la que la tensión se sentía en el aire, viciado por el olor a la pólvora que aún se arremolinaba en las esquinas. Los militares patrullaban las calles y remataban los últimos vestigios de motín. La noche del domingo se convocó a todos los habitantes, que por aquél entonces no llegaban a los miles, en la plaza mayor de la colonia. Gregor dio un discurso, que se asemejaba más a una reprimenda que a otra cosa, y tras avergonzar a la población por el daño causado les dio un ultimátum: de haber otra revuelta él mismo se ocuparía de demoler la montaña entera sobre sus cabezas.

Tenían que encontrar la paz, y la única forma de hacerlo era formando un gobierno y un cuerpo de seguridad. Para hacerlo eficazmente, el barón se había tomado la libertad de nombrar al primer gobernador del lugar. Robert se encontró con una enorme sorpresa cuando Russoff llamó al escenario sobre el que estaba a Herbert Edgr Wyndham, uno de sus mejores amigos.

El resto era historia. La muerte de Horace Grayson había trastocado a Herbert, quien se había prometido acabar con la violencia en Wundagore. Estaba obsesionado por el orden y regía con mano dura. En su honor, un ingeniero había erigido una estatua colosal de bronce, con el semblante severo. Sobre la base había grabado "Larga vida a Herbert E. Wyndham, Dux de Wundagore y Rey de los Topos". El hombre desapareció instantáneamente y corrieron rumores de cosas terribles. Sin embargo, la inscripción no fue borrada, ni se quitó la estatua, pues ese era el nuevo lenguaje de Wyndham. Era un lenguaje silencioso. "Nos anima a rebelarnos. Es tan benévolo como para ofrecernos el derecho de hacerlo, por qué no. Pero hazlo, y desaparecerás". Aquel mensaje era más potente que cualquier otro. Más potente que cualquier protesta, que cualquier insubordinación. Y así fue como el temor hizo que la gente perdiera el interés en la violencia; evitaban hasta el más mínimo susurro de revolución.

Las suspensiones del taxi rechinaron, señal de que se estaban deteniendo. Se encontraban en el centro, parados justo en la puerta de la segunda construcción más grande de la Ciudadela de Wundagore, la Estación Central de Metr-o-Puerto.

Era una edificación descomunal. Constaba de dos partes a los lados, pegadas como dos apéndices en forma de prisma rectangular, de cuyo medio emergía otro rectángulo, mucho mayor, que se elevaba hasta perderse entre las alturas. En la parte superior se había levantado otra "caja" más, un rectángulo más pequeño en proporción, pero que tenía el mismo espacio interior que cualquier palacio real. A toda esta masa de acero y cemento la coronaba una torre, delgada como una aguja, y una antena.

Sería la primera vez que Robert entraría, a pesar de que había llegado cuando la Ciudadela aún era una colonia y los edificios no existían. Por aquél entonces, en su lugar había un montón de laboratorios semiesféricos, como iglús, conectados por tubos por donde pasaba la gente.

Nunca había abandonado la localidad, incluso cuando pudo haberlo hecho sin problemas. "Es la única oportunidad que tendrás, Robert. Es ahora o nunca", le había dicho Jonathan Drew. Pero para qué salir de allí cuando no hay nada esperando fuera. Jonathan tenía a su hija, Jessica, quien había enfermado y necesitaba tratamientos que la ciencia de Wundagore no proveía. Pero Robert no tenía a nadie ni nada por lo que librarse de la montaña.

Una noche, unos pocos meses después de las revueltas, cuando Wyndham ya se había proclamado presidente y la ciudad comenzaba a limpiarse en todos los sentidos, el presidente había llamado a su despacho a los que habían sido sus dos grandes amigos.

–Horace debería estar aquí. Pero todos sabemos que no será posible –, fue lo primero que dijo Herbert, sin siquiera darles la bienvenida ni mirarlos a la cara. Los hombres de la recién proclamada guardia presidencial los habían ido a buscar a sus respectivos apartamentos y luego los habían escoltado hasta allí. La única información que les habían proporcionado era que el Presidente Wyndham requería su presencia. Tras los últimos hechos no era de extrañar; pese a todo, habían sido personas muy cercanas. Sin embargo, había algo sospechoso, algo que a Robert le hacía sudar frío y le erizaba la piel.

El despacho del gobernante era vasto y suntuoso. Los candelabros brillaban con la misma luz anaranjada que iluminaba toda la Ciudadela, propia de la falta de intensidad eléctrica. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes de roble, tallados con mil volutas intrincadas, y el techo rococó enseñaba un fresco en el que se reflejaba el cielo plagado de querubines. Robert soltó un bufido para sus adentros pues le parecía que no había nada más irónico que aquello, el único lugar donde había señales de un firmamento era en la oficina privada del nuevo cesar. ¿Acaso podía haber algo más arrogante que un gobernador que se creía con derecho a tener algo que sus ciudadanos no podían alcanzar? Y, aun así, era algo irreal, nada más que una pintura.

–Seré conciso. Os diré lo que hay y no hará falta que intervengáis. Luego os iréis –, el presidente estaba mirando por un enorme ventanal la oscuridad abismal de la caverna que cubría la ciudad. Abajo, muy abajo, las farolas, los letreros y las luces de los coches alumbraban tenuemente como luciérnagas moribundas. –Os daré la oportunidad de que os marchéis. Una única oportunidad. Si decidís dejar la Ciudadela, una vez se cierren las puertas detrás de vosotros jamás se volverán a abrir –, se volvió y los miró por primera vez. A Robert le parecía que alguien había cambiado al hombre que una vez había conocido por otro. Su cara no reflejaba emoción alguna y sus ojos parecían distantes. –Cuando hayáis tomado la decisión enviaré a alguien a buscaros y os llevarán al metr-o-puerto.

–Herbert, mi hija está… –, comenzó Jonathan.

–Presidente Wyndham –, lo cortó Herbert.

–P-presidente…

–Lo sé. Jessica está muy enferma. Necesita cuidados que no puedo ofrecerle. Si en mi mano estuviese… No dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera. Sin embargo, no es el caso. Soy consciente de que no te separarás de ella, ya has perdido a tu mujer durante las revueltas civiles –, Robert sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al recordar que él también había perdido a su mujer, aunque mucho antes que su amigo. –Así que volverás a la superficie con la niña. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú, Robert?

–No lo sé. Es decir, ¿Qué gano quedándome… y qué pierdo si me voy?

–Absolutamente nada. Algún soñador querrá hacerte creer que de quedarte perderías la libertad. Pero sería una falacia, fuera hay la misma libertad que aquí abajo. Ninguna. Tú más que nadie debería saberlo, luego de todo lo que viviste durante la guerra.

La guerra. Su mujer, Miss América. No podía pensar en ello, no en ese lugar ni en ese momento. No mientras estuviera sobrio. No iba a mostrar debilidad alguna delante de Wyndham.

–Podría reunirme con Wanda y con Pietro. Pero ellos están con Erik ahora –, pensó en voz alta.

–Bien, asumo que la decisión está tomada. Pasado mañana te llevarán a ti, Jonathan, y a Jessica a la Estación Central.

–Y qué va a pasar con el resto de la gente –, intervino abruptamente Robert. Herbert giró la cabeza lentamente, claramente molesto por intromisión.

–Todos tendrán la misma opción. Sería lo justo, ¿no? Los que decidan quedarse ya no podrán salir. Jamás. Los que decidan irse, excepto Jonathan y su hija, morirán.

Las palabras habían surgido de su boca claramente, sin titubeo alguno. Wyndham le sostuvo la mirada a Robert durante unos segundos, como si quisiera demostrarle que no había ninguna broma en la afirmación. A Robert se le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que bajar la cabeza. Solo Dios sabía por qué no había echado todo el contenido gástrico en ese momento.

Bajó del taxi y una vez más su estómago le pidió que lo llenara, con lo que fuera. Pagó y se giró hacia la entrada de la Estación. Había tres enormes puertas dobles de cristal y marco dorado en la fachada, que se elevaba sobre diez escalones cubiertos de una impoluta alfombra roja. Al subirlos y mirar hacia adentro, uno podía observar un amplísimo recibidor, plagado de formas geométricas y salientes con líneas verticales en las paredes y columnas. Era una muestra perfecta de la elegancia del Art Deco, pero el vacío humano le quitaba todo esplendor. Se asemejaba más a un hotel inhóspito sacado de alguna novela negra o de terror. Desde que se había declarado la prohibición de abandonar la Ciudadela la Estación Central no se empleaba para nada más que algún que otro baile o gala benéfica. Incluso así, resultaba algo forzado, pues a qué se podría dedicar una beneficencia en una ciudad en la que teóricamente todos tenían el mismo nivel adquisitivo. "Oh, la ironía", pensaba Robert cada vez que aquel edificio le venía en mente.

Se asomó al escritorio, donde un hombre regordete y calvo, perfectamente vestido, lo vio acercarse desde lejos.

–Buenos días, vengo a recibir… –, comenzó Robert.

–Señor Frank, nos complace tenerlo aquí. Por favor, tome asiento mientras esperamos que el Señor Lehnsherr salga de Inmigración. No tardará mucho.

Debería habérselo imaginado. Estaba todo perfectamente preparado y calculado. De hecho, se habría jugado todo el crédito que le quedaba a que Herbert en persona se había encargado de que Erik llegara "sano y salvo".

Para recibir a alguien de visita desde el exterior, el ciudadano en cuestión debía rellenar un formulario que sería estudiado en las oficinas de Inmigración. En la mayoría de los casos la petición era denegada. Era de conocimiento popular que se descartaban en cuanto llegaban, si quien la pedía era un ciudadano común, sin influencias. En este caso, Erik conocía a Robert, quien se había relacionado con el mismísimo presidente. Pero seguramente no habría bastado.

Cuando Erik comunicó en una carta, escrita en un tono extrañamente superficial, que le habían concedido la entrada, supo al instante que no se debía únicamente a una visita de placer. Robert sabía con certeza que Lehnsherr y Wyndham también habían hecho migas, antes de conocerlo a él.

"Sea lo que sea, ya me enteraré. Erik me lo contará, me lo contaría todo".

¿Acaso lo haría? ¿Le diría a la persona que se había hecho cargo de sus hijos mientras él iba a vengar a su mujer lo que estaba planeando esta vez? Erik, el hombre fuerte, el hombre que llegaría siempre hasta el final. El hombre que no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie para que las cosas saliesen bien, para que lo justo llegara a término. Pero esta vez estaba lidiando con otro hombre, mucho más poderoso que él. Alguien tan decidido como lo era Lehnsherr, pero con un sentido de la justicia retorcido.

Robert se preguntaba qué asuntos lo llevarían a querer pactar con el mismísimo diablo. El Rey Topo había cavado demasiado profundo en la montaña y se había topado con el infierno. Hacer negocios con él era como hacer negocios con Lucifer.


End file.
